1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for performing short distance wireless communication, a control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent portable communication terminal is known to perform short distance wireless communication in addition to communication via a communication network. The communication apparatus of the partner of the short distance wireless communication is, for example, a portable communication terminal or an MFP (Multi Function Printer), and image data or the like is transmitted and received. To implement efficient communication considering the communication speed and operability, the short distance wireless communication is performed using two types of communication methods. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538 describes exchanging information necessary for a second short distance wireless communication method of the target communication apparatus using a first short distance wireless communication method capable of properly specifying the communication partner, and performing high-speed communication by the second short distance wireless communication method using the information.
The first short distance wireless communication method is, for example, NFC (Near Field Communication), and the second short distance wireless communication method is, for example, Bluetooth® or wireless LAN. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538, first, the communication method and the encryption method of the next communication are transmitted using NFC. If communication can be switched, the communication is switched, and printing is performed using the second communication method.
When performing communication by the second communication method based on communication by the first communication method, as in the above-described related art, the communication by the second communication method may be performed for an apparatus different from the apparatus that has performed the first communication method. For example, assume a case in which a print is submitted to a print apparatus by NFC using a portable communication terminal, and the print apparatus obtains an image from a server apparatus and then prints it. In this case, the user of the portable communication terminal may be unable to obtain information about printing.
First, the portable communication terminal contacts the NFC unit of the print apparatus to submit the print job using NFC communication. However, if the user who has submitted the print job moves while carrying the portable communication terminal with him/her, the NFC communication is disconnected. In this case, the print apparatus executes printing but cannot communicate with the portable information terminal. For this reason, the print apparatus may be unable to notify the user of the portable information terminal of the printing progress state or printing execution result.